


love is my illness

by honeyflavoredheart



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Illness, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyflavoredheart/pseuds/honeyflavoredheart
Summary: “I am sick, Aira. I am in love with you. The most murderous illness there is...love.”Oukawa Kohaku has found out he has an illness, that being love. He believes that it shall be the death of him, though he was told out of that mindset by the one whom he loves, Shiratori Aira. He had been opened up to the truth that love is not an illness to be ashamed for, as he is glad that he felt all these emotions swaying through him.
Relationships: Aira Shiratori/Kohaku Oukawa, Shiratori Aira/Oukawa Kohaku
Kudos: 29





	love is my illness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Yes, these characters were announced literally only hours ago, and yes, this was written by the small summary we were given. I wrote this with my girlfriend to help bend our skills together, so I decided to do a new set of characters to see how I can write them!! I do believe I did pretty well. I hope anyone reading this can enjoy this!!

I have an illness. Everyone must know, throw a celebration, as I am withering away. An illness so deadly. Love, is what they call it. I have fallen, for a guy. Oh my, oh my, it was an accident, I promise. His smile, his laugh, his cute eyes glimmering with excitement.

His name...Shiratori Aira. A free and bright spirit, aching with love and positivity. Outgoing with a silent touch of shyness, boyish and delicate...like an angel. His blonde hair is so silky, so beautiful. His skin clear and bright. He was the sun in my eyes.

And I? Well...I am Oukawa Kohaku. I wish to say that at the top of my lungs...adding that I’m in love with a boy. Not a feminine boy, no, no, but a boy, boy. A gentle boyish style...my heart yearns. I have never felt such feelings. To hold, to kiss, to reassure that things will be okay...never have I cared about another’s emotions, yet seeing him look down on himself…

I am sick. Tell my relatives, tell my friends. I would like for them to attend my funeral, I know I shall die. This illness feels weird, I cannot breathe, I cannot speak, I cannot think, as well, I cannot stop sweating. Please remember me, as I am done for.

Yet...it does not hurt. I do believe an illness is supposed to hurt, to ache, to burn, to sting. I do not feel any of this. Only comfort, my cheeks heating up when he smiles at me. Is this what love feels like? It is supposed to hurt.

I cannot sleep...though I cannot think. I am left with my heart swaying in my stomach, oh, it has dropped. An object being washed in the sea. 

So here I sit. On my gently basked yellow bed...laying and staring at the ceiling. Lost in space, I had almost barely heard my cell phone ring beside my ear. A soft, mumbled groan escaping my lips. It was probably Tsukasa...he was the nagging type. My finger slid to the decline button, though I peeked an eye open just to be sure.

I was wrong. It ain’t Tsukasa...but it is Aira. My heart began to beat faster, my face heating up similar to an oven before baking a cake. I took a deep breath, picking up my cell phone as my finger glazes against the accept call button.

Hushed fake crying before a pitched gasp. I could hear him smile, it radiated through the phone. “Kohaku!! Ahhh~, I was so afraid you were busy...or you didn’t wish to talk. I almost cried!!” he sighed, I took a brief breath of cold air. Okay, Kohaku. You are a Oukawa, you can do this, it is not that hard to speak to your friend. Please do not be a coward, once again. Though he is oh so pretty, I could hear that through his voice. 

“I am sick, Aira. I am in love with you. The most murderous illness there is...love.” I could not think of anything else...my feelings sputtering out of my mouth like nothing. Like paint on a canvas, it just splattered yet created a true masterpiece. My breathing pitched as soon as he reacted, I was confident for a moment, though I had completely forgotten that his reaction may be heart-wrenching, a tearjerker.

“Kohaku...you are not sick. You are human. It’s okay to be human...it makes you beautiful...please never doubt that, as you are a beautiful human like everyone else.” his voice was always music to my ears. But the words refused to process in my brain. Am I truly this weak?

“Like everyone else, huh? I see...but no, no. I am sick. I have fallen with an illness and I cannot seem to recover. Please hold my funeral, Aira, please do not forget me. As I love you, and I accept that I shall die with this sickness. It wasn’t so bad, you know…? Every word jumbled...twisting on my tongue yet falling anyway. Though merely the truth, this will end me.

“Let me help you repair. Let you show you that love isn’t the illness you believe it is...you aren’t sick. This is no illness. Love happens...and I’m glad it was me. But say...if it is truly an illness, I guess I have it too.”


End file.
